Heart's Mind
by Platinum Heart
Summary: What would you do of a dying man’s last few words? Now Li Syaoran, a rich bachelor trying to comprehend a man’s last breathed words, looks for an answer. Not too soon he found it, in a most ‘freaky’ way: Adopting his daughter. What’s so hard about that?


PICTURE

Summary: What would you do of a dying man's last few words? Now Li Syaoran, a rich bachelor trying to comprehend a man's last breathed words, looks for an answer. Not too soon he found it, in a most 'freaky' way: Adopting his daughter. What's so hard about that?

Heart's Mind

Prologue

By: Platinum Heart

The sun glared rays, emitted such intense temperature at the surface of Africa's mountain regions. Mine workers bathed with sweat, continued to dug deeper into one of the famous Li Clan's diamond cave. One of the chief officers assigned in this site was Kinomoto Fugitaka, an archeologist and a geologist hired by the Li Corporation. He wasn't really interested in the diamonds inside the cave, but was actually very intrigued at the secrets under the caves.

"My information says that this mine has been a property of the Li Clan since the Manchu Dynasty but it would be absurd if it doesn't have at least one historical artifact." The archeologist at his forties talked to himself as he explore silently towards the path were the miners claim was off no use. There was not a single precious stone on either side of the walls.

The dim lighted hall of solid ground soil stretched so far as the archeologist could see. It was really abandoned for years already and they say there is nothing much of it is in there. But his adventurous instinct gave him a motive just to look into it a little more.

"There's nothing at the end of this path Kinomoto-san." A deep male voice surprised Fugitaka, he turned quickly to look at the owner of the voice and sighed in relief.

"Does the Li Clan trained their bloodlines with ninja skills because you appeared out of nowhere without me noticing." Fugitaka smiled at his employer. In a blue hard hat wearing a simple shirt and pants, the CEO of the Li Corps., laughed softly.

"Moving without being noticed is part of the training." He jokingly replied but it was really a fact although it's already the modern era.

"Well that's a very useful skill."

"Used it all the time in meetings I want to get out." Both laughed lightly. Li and Kinomoto have a friendship that no one else knows. Because of the fact that unlike others who feared him, Fugitaka is a very simple and fun employee.

"You're already twenty-seven Li-san, you should get a girlfriend and share your time, not with an old man like me." Fugitaka adjusted his thin glasses and looked at his employer's raised eyebrow.

"I'm not gay Kinomoto-san." Li scowled and crossed his arms.

"No one said that, don't be defensive." It's amazing how Fugitaka can joke like this with him. Li Syaoran was branded as the Company's tyrant/terrorist/slave-driver and all sorts off adjective connected to his name with the same quotation pointing at him as 'bad'.

"I have a lot of ladies out there, at one snap they'll come to me." He proudly smirked at his friend.

"That's very cheap Li-san, what I mean is a girlfriend that you'll take care of and share your life with. You're not getting any younger you know." Fugitaka smiled knowingly.

"Ah in short you want me to 'love' someone..?" Li emphasized the word 'love' as if it puts a bad taste in his mouth. "It does not mean not to have a girlfriend I'm gay."

The archeologist smiled at his childishness. It was obvious he wasn't ready or he should he say he doesn't want anything to do with the heart.

"Business first before pleasure." Fugitaka quoted Li's favorite words.

"Absolutely correct, you won't survive in this world if you can just walk around without anything." Syaoran proudly said.

Fugitaka sighed in defeat. This employer of his has one tough exterior but he knows his 'interior' all this time was a softie unconsciously needed someone. He remembered that at some point three years ago, this man loved someone very much, and that he was willing to give up the position of being the CEO of Li Corporation.

"By the way, what brings you here at the hottest place your company owned Li-san?" Kinomoto inquired at the sudden realization he should have asked earlier.

"Just checking out a friend, you know I was really surprised you actually _volunteered _to be here." Li emphasized the 'volunteered' as if saying 'what-are-you-thinking?'.

"Well as a previous university professor majoring in archeology, you could say I was pretty interested at this caves artifacts rather than it's diamond." Fugitaka smiled at his boss.

"You're pretty dedicated with your studies Kinomoto-san."Syaoran laughed softly and turned his back. "I also came here because of a recent report that previous ground tremor and the fact that this mine was really old, the structure maintaining this has a high probability of destruction."

"I see so you're here to somewhat renovate the site and manage the construction."

"Bingo!"

"Well there goes my treasure hunting-" Fugitaka was unable to finish his sentence as he somehow felt a little shake.

"Did you felt that Li-san?"

"Felt what?" Syaoran asked in confusion as he looked at Fugitaka. A rock fell hard at his hard hat. "What the-"

"Li-san let's get out of here!" The archeologist frantically suggested.

The two men run through the collapsing cave. The workers desperately run to the exit. Li and Kinomoto struggle as they hurriedly run towards the end of the cave while dodging rocks and cave supports. The small tremor turned into a higher intensity of quake.

"Oh yeah!" Li shouted as both men exited the crumbling mountain edge. Exhausted and relieved, Fugitaka as well as Syaoran took of their hard hats and smiled at each other like kids that made a sand castle.

"It's too old to be used for mining I guess…" Li said looking at the rubles. "Well I'll be going now; I want to take a bath." With that Syaoran walked away towards an off-road truck. He waved his hands while making his way. "There seems to be not much injuries and casualties of death, you all are free to go home for now." He signaled the foreman and nodded towards his workers.

Not too soon after Syaoran said this, the ground started to shake again. "Aftershock!" Fugitaka shouted. His eyes enlarged as he saw a rock stumble down towards Li's head. He runs towards his employer. "Watch out Li-san!"

At the last moment Fugitaka was able to push Li but unfortunately the rock pounded hard on the side of his head. Silence was the only thing he could feel and hear, his eyes blurred and his mind pictured him of his precious daughter. A vibrant girl with auburn locks and beautiful emerald eyes that belonged to his late wife was the image he could make through the darkness.

"Sakura…" Fugitaka whispered her daughter's name.

"What? What Sakura? Someone get the damn medics now!!" Li shouted at the top of his lungs. "Hey don't die on me!" For the first time Syaoran was crying for a dying friend. Blood was continuously trickling down his head. Li compressed his clean towel to try to stop the flow but it seems not good enough. The blow was deep and the cut was wide.

"Li-san… please… take care… of… my… Sakura…" Fugitaka's breath slowed down drastically. _'Nadeshiko I'll be there now.'_

"Damn it Fugitaka! Wake up! Now!"

Please Review…

I know it's kinda short but it is a prologue so kill me….p


End file.
